Rk Survivor Amazon
by Goddess of Stupidity
Summary: 16 castaways; 39 days, 936 hours, 56160 minutes, 3369600 seconds on a remote environment. The winner takes home $1 million and 99 cents. The location may have changed but the rules stay the same. Outwit, Outplay, Outlast...Who will be the ultimate....
1. All aboard!

RK SURVIVOR AMAZON

By: Tweese-chan

Disclaimer: All rights and priveleges to Nobuhiro Watsuki sama and other related parties. Also to the owners of Survivor series. I don't own anything.

"Good morning viewers we're here live on Meiji-Otaku Airlines and on board are 16 castaways for the most awaited television series "Survivor Amazon. We'll be arriving in approximately 5 minutes. Later will give you all a live update and short interview on our castaways. So don't touch that remote. We'll be right back after a word from our 50 benevolent sponsors." Newscaster speaks before camera.

"And…Stop!"

"Whew, was I okay?" She asks the cameraman.

"You did well Tae. Next shots will be when we arrive there."

"Thanks Chou."

* * *

"Attention all passengers aboard Meiji-Otaku Airlines, this is Jamako your co-pilot speaking. We will be landing in a very short while. Please fasten your seatbelts tightly and secure to ensure proper safety before arrival. Thank you for flying Meiji-Otaku Airlines." 

"You don't need to tell us sheesh." Saitou lighted his cigarette using his Branded Shinsen lighter.

"By the way, smoking is strictly prohibited in this airlines. Government warning cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health. Keep that in mind. Thank you for flying Meiji-Otaku Airlines."

"Baah! Who cares!" He continued on and smoked a few puffs.

"Cough! Cough! Saitou…Cough…I think we should follow what she says…Cough…" Kenshin who was beside Saitou suffocates with the cloud of gray smoke around him.

Saitou completely ignored him.

"Attention passengers may I remind you for the last time to QUIT SMOKING! If you don't then you will be THROWN OUT of this plane! Thank you for flying Meiji-Otaku Airlines."

"Do they have hidden cameras here?" Saitou raised his tone angrily.

"Dear passenger, yes we do have hidden cameras, that record your every move and conversation whether intimate or not. This is to ensure that no violent incidents would occur during this flight. Thank you for flying Meiji-Otaku…"

BANG!

Enishi pulled out his Desert Eagle and shot the damn speaker. Everyone heard a few electric frizzles.

(SweatDrops)

Everyone became silent. Tae's microphone fell. All glances are on Enishi as he blew off the smoke off his handgun. He fixed his glasses and turned his head onto everyone's dumbfound expressions.

"What?! I had to make her stop!"

"Aren't firearms illegal?" Souijiro asked in cheerfully.

"Not in my vocabulary smiley." Enishi smirked. (smiley refers to Souijiro)

"Enishi? You behave yourself." Tomoe reproached him.

"But nee-chan?"

"No more oreos for you!"

"Aww c'mon!" He pleaded.

"Hey! Does that mean that…But I just went to the bathroom a while ago!" Sano blushed with embarrassment.

The rest of the group prepared themselves for the landing.

"I don't feel so good Yahiko…" kaoru felt like vomitting.

"D…don't do that on me…H…here use this bag."

"Thanks."

"So Shogou, what are you doing?" Shishio asked with curiosity.

"Me? I'm reciting the rosary."

"Huh?"

"C'mon dear let's not disturb the man. Let's just enjoy ourselves. Besides it's for $1million and 99 cents. " Yumi rested her head on his shoulders while sitting next to him.

"Alright dear."

* * *

"Passengers, due to technical difficulties on our main speaker, I will be speaking to all of you via this hidden speaker."

"Yossha! Finally were almost there. I can see trees below cool!" Misao looked down on side mirror."

"I can't wait to land. Wouldn't you agree Omasu?"

"Yeah Omime."

"By the way Saitou how did Tokio comment about you being here?" Kenshin asked.

"She's fine with it." Saitou continued on smoking. Now down to his last cigarrette in the pack.

"By the way, who do you think is our host?" Megumi asked everyone."

"I dunno." Yahiko scratched his head.

"Attention 16 castaways. You have exactly 10 seconds to gather your belongings before we drop you off to your designated camps. Group 1 will proceed to door 1. Group 2 will station on door 2. 

Doors will open automatically. At the sound on the tone countdown will start. I repeat countdown will start at the sound of the tone."

  


* * *

Authors notes: Okay how did I do? Did you guys have fun reading this chapter? Well I kinda stopped writing for a while on those serious fanfics since I can do better on the field of stupidity. This fanfic of course is based on the popular series SURVIVOR. I've had this story since last year but didn't put it too writing because of other things. A lot of other things will be explained on the next chapter which is not yet finished so be patient.


	2. arrival

RK Survivor Amazon

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights and privileges to Nobuhiro Watsuki sama and other related parties. Also to the owners of Survivor series. I don't own anything.

"What!!!" Shouted everyone.

"They're joking right?" Megumi's voice shivered.

BEEP!

"And countdown. 10…"

"No time to be blabbing let's make haste!" Saitou ordered his group mates.

"…9…"

"Alright hurry and pack your stuff!" Enishi gathered his belongings.

"…8…"

"Where's my bag?!" Kaoru panicked.

"…7…" 

"Baka! Here!" Yahiko muttered while handing it to her.

"Hey!" She hit Yahiko on the head.

"…6…"

"Hey both of you? No time c'mon keep moving!" Sano was almost done.

"…5…"

To everyone's amazement Soujiro wasn't having any problems packing. With his super fast speed woosshh…

"…4…"

"Anata don't forget your parachute." Yumi smiled. 

"Thanks."  


"…3…"

Aoshi was just being calm. While the rest, in rampage.

"Oro!"

"…2..."

"Hurry Omasu." Omime was also panicking.

"Almost…"

"…1…"

"May God have mercy on us…" Shogou sighed.

"Hey don't act like it's the end." Misao was now running towards door 1.

"…0…"

Doors open, with a gust of strong wind.

"Don't forget your parachutes…" Kenshin's voice echoed down after he jumped off.

Doors closed back automatically.

"For the rest of the crew and passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing in a very short while so please buckle up and stay comfortable. Thank you for flying Meiji-Otaku Airlines."

"Uh, Chou…Are you still okay?" Tae was struggling on her chair.

"Yep…" He answered in a small voice. 

* * *

"There's something missing…Waah! I forgot my parachute!!!" Sano became alarmed with the situation.

"Baka!" Saitou shouted now releasing his.

"Hey Saitou? Can I share with yours?"

"Baka baka! What makes you think that I would share mine with a rooster head such as yourself!"

"I thought so…Waah!" In an instant Sano fell first with his screams heard by everyone. 

"Do you think he's going to be just fine? It's probably thousands of feet below." Yahiko asked Kaoru.

"With a head such as his, I'd doubt he'd die." Kaoru said disappointedly.   
  
After a few minutes, everyone had landed.

"Ooof! That hurts…" Sano moaned in pain while he, being stuck to a tree trunk.

"Hey Sano! You okay?" Kenshin was down below.

"It hurts man!"

"Kenshin! Stop worrying about the rooster. Let's head on. Besides he belongs to the other group. Don't waste your time on him." Saitou scolded him.

"Hmm. Quite interesting don't you think dear. This is going to be really fun. Hehehe." Shishio hissed.

Yumi nodded with approval.

"So where are we headed now?" Tomoe asked Saitou.

"Let's see our map here."

"Alright see you guys later." Megumi walked with glee.

"…" No reply from Aoshi.

Then Saitou, Shishio, Tomoe, Kenshin, Megumi, Aoshi, Omasu, and Yumi left.

"Mou! Unfair! Aoshi sama's not with us." Misao kicked a stump.

"Kenshin is also not with us." Kaoru knelt down disappointedly.

"Really you two! It's not a matter of who's with you or not! This is about survival for crying out loud." Sano impatiently replied the both of them.

"SANO! By the time we get back home…You'll really get it!" Kaoru charged at him.

"Heh! Not if I win." He snickered.

Suddenly before Kaoru could throw a punch at Sano's cheek, Enishi tugged Her shirt from behind.

"Let me go!"

"Don't be so aggravated. Save your rage later. We'll have to find out where we're heading first." Then he released his grip. 

"Alright I'll stay calm for now but later…"

Soujiro broke her conversation. "C'mon forget about it. We should all work together as a tribe." 

"Let's not waste any more time. The other group has already left." Omime spoke out.

"I can't wait!' Yahiko jumped with excitement.

"So who's got the map?" Sano asked.

"It's with me." Enishi replied calmly.

"Let's go guys!" Misao marched forward.

"Yeah!!!"

  


Meanwhile…

"I see something up ahead!" Kenshin shoved away some thickets.

"Finally! We're almost there." Yumi breathed heavily.

"I wonder how the others are doing." Omasu pondered.

* * *

"Guys I see something up ahead." Soujiro smiled as always…

"Yeah!" Sano shouted.

"Look it's the others." Omime was relieved.

They all ran towards a group of people including the other survivors.

"So what took you all so long. I thought you'd never show up." Saitou teased them.

"Oh Kenshin! I'm so glad to see you!" Kaoru ran towards kenshin's direction. When all of a sudden Megumi stopped her.

"Hold it right there miss." 

"Why are you stopping me Megumi."

"I don't know who you are but you are not one of our tribe members so no conversation between the two tribes is allowed. Ohohoho!" Fox ears twitched from her head.

"Hey that's not fair! There's no such rule."

"Of course I made up the rule. From now on, you stay away from our campsite especially Kenshin.  


Meters away…

"Um, can I help you with that Tomoe…" Kenshin asked shyly.

"Sure. Thanks." She blushed.

"Oh, looks like Kenshin has someone else on his mind." Megumi teased Kaoru.

"Grrrr! Wait till we get back home Kenshin…" Kaoru retreated with jealousy and clenched her fists.  


"How I enjoy love triangles. Hohoho." Ears twitching again. 

"Hello once again avid viewers here we see live our 16 castaways. Now let's meet our host." Tae reported on her microphone.

Out from a small tent, a tall man stepped out. His long black hair tied from behind. He ambled towards them in an elegant manner. He was wearing a white trench coat with red trimmings on the edges over his tucked shirt. No doubt about the man…It's none other than Seijuuro Hiko himself. (In a modern look)

* * *

Author's notes: Okay. Not so much of a funny chapter, save that later. Sorry about those Kenshin-Kaoru fans because this is a Kenshin-Tomoe thing. There may be some things against her which I try my best not to put but…I really couldn't help it so please forgive me. I respect other people's views so please bear with me. Feel free to comment on anything. Please give me any suggestions to improve this fic. cuz I'm not a pro. You might be thinking about their age, their wear, etc. Don't worry. It will be revealed later. 


	3. Inspection time

RK Survivor Amazon

Chapter 3

Everyone gaped…

"Alright castaways or should I say survivors. This here ain't no paradise. It's no fieldtrip either. It's all about surviving. Who shall be triumphant, It will be the ultimate challenge, it will be…" Hiko lectured them.

"Survival of the fittest…The strong shall live and the weak shall die." Shishio added.

"I think die is a strong word…How about voted out?" Kenshin whispered.

"Whatever! Now stop interrupting me. " Hiko raised his tone.

"Alright listen up guys. Before we start off, all of you will be inspected for any unnecessary item brought along with you. If so, it will be confiscated until you are out of the game. Remember this, only one luxury item shall be brought along aside from your other necessities. Officer_____will do the inspection. Each tribe please form one horizontal line. Let us begin now."   


Chou fixes the camera towards the first one to be inspected. Souijiro…

"Okay let me check you bag…"

Soujiro opened it happily and showed his item to him. A huggable, talkable, lovable smily stuff toy made from Smiley Co. 

(Sweatdrops all over)

"Okay…that was interesting…" He moved on.

Sano brought his titanium made Zanbatou 3000; Misao a digital camcorder; Omime a wide, warm, comfy rug; Yahiko with his shinai; Kaoru. A cellphone?; Enishi with…Of course his loaded gun; then there was Shougo…

"Um Shougo…You can't bring two items at the same time."

"What do you mean? I'm only bringing one and it is my Bible."

"Um I can consider the cross around your neck but as for the rosary around your wrist…It is simply unnecessary."

"This is a rosary bracelet. I never take it off as well as my cross." Now in a demanding tone.

"But there that is already two things…Besides you already have a Bible and cross, you don't need to bring another one of those things."

"Are you speaking blasphemy against God?!"

"Oh boy, he's flipped." Misao sighed.

"What? Did I say anything wrong? Sir please it's against the rules."

"No other place is suited for you than the blazing abyss waiting for you below!" His eyes with rage.

"Somebody stop him…" officer____ trembled.

Without hesitation, Sanosuke and Enishi held the raging Shougo's by his arms.

"Okay I understand you may wear it." He quickly moved on to check the next group.

Shishio brought his sword; Tomoe, a digital pocket encyclopedia; Kenshin, his Sakabatou; Megumi, an extra medical kit; Omasu, a Polaroid camera; Yumi had a cosmetic case; Aoshi had along with him a tea set; and lastly Saitou…

"What would it be Sir…The lighter, or the pack of cigar?"

"Wait! Give me time…"

His group echoed…The lighter! The lighter! The lighter!"

"Oh alright I'll take the lighter…"

"Yeah!!!" His group cheered wildly.

"Is that your final answer, I mean choice?"

"On second thought, I'll switch with the cigarettes."

"Awww" Group disappointed.

"Final answer, I mean choice?"

"Final answer, I mean choice." Saitou replied without any hesitation.

"Then that's settled then. I should get another job." With a heavy sigh and relief.

"Hey man? Why you chose the cigar? The lighter could be pretty useful?" Omasu asked him.

"Besides we could start our own campfire by friction…With it I can light my cigar, but if I brought the lighter…"

"You don't have to worry about fire. With my sword, no problem." Shishio grinned.

"Brilliant dear!" Yumi complimented him.

"Okay. Now that's settled. Now it's time for you to name your tribe. I will give you 5 minutes to do that. After which, departing time." Hiko announced.

"Ooo! Lets call it…Smiley!!!" Souijiro shouted with glee.

"No no no." Misao disapproved.

"How about Fish!" Sanosuke's eyes sparkled.

"No! Oreo!!!" Enishi closed his eyes and imagined a whole truckload of oreos.

"FISH!"

"OREO!'

"FISH!"

"OREO!"

"Stop arguing you two!" Kaoru scolded them.

Instead Sanosuke and Enishi gazed into her eyes for a moment and together both faced each other and said…

"FISH!" "OREO!"

"Hey guys, why don't we combine the two." Omime brainstormed for the solution.

"Yeah. Why didn't I think of that." Sanosuke thought for a moment.

"Because you're stupid." Kaoru teased.

"Hey!'

"How about Fishy-Oreo!"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Yahiko agreed.

"Well that's settled then." Shougo nodded with approval.

On the other hand…

"BLOOD!"

"CIGAR!"

"BLOOD!"

"CIGAR!"

"C'mon you two…" Kenshin tries to break Saitou and Shishio's argument.

"Why don't you combine both." Aoshi spoke miraculously.

"How about…Bloody-Cigar." Tomoe calmly spoke.

"That's a great idea!" The other members nodded.

"Well that's settled then. Our tribe is officially known as…" Shishio spoked.

"Bloody-Cigar!" Saitou and Shishio shouted together.

"Alright guys 5 minutes is over now. Please write your tribe names on this piece of paper and by tomorrow your bandanas will be distributed. Time check is 10:30. Without any further ado, I will be giving to you the maps of your new home. Also with a medical kit, a few jars of water, cans of food, and a box with other stuff. If you are ready please say so." Hiko said.

"Alright viewers the 16 castaways are now ready. The Amazon basin, covered with hot, dense jungles; a home to wild animals such as the famous anaconda; savage piranha and of course; maybe cannibals. Well that's it for now. Tune again next week for the premiere coverage starting day 1 of RK Survivor Amazon. I'm Tae Seikihara, good morning."

"And off air."

"Okay lets prepare the other camera crew for the recording of the tribes."

"Cameras are already stationed in each tribe." Chou added. 

"Cameras functioning well." Cameraman replied.

All are in place…tune in again for the first episode of RK SURVIVOR AMAZON.


	4. Day 1

RK Survivor Amazon

Chapter 4

Theme song of Survivor series played…Day 1…

"Alright guys, let's get moving." Sano carried one of the heavy loads that contained a few provisions.

His other tribe members assisted. The other tribe also did their part.

"Battousai! Be careful with that thing!" 

"Saitou…It's too…Ugh…Heavy…Please don't call me that de gozaru…Oro!"

Aoshi caught the heavy load before it would come crashing on the lush ground.

"Such a weakling." Shishio muttered. Yumi nodded with a yes.

"Alright I'm ready. Let's head to our camp." Megumi readied herself. 

"Hai." Omasu replied.

As all of them were about to leave. Both Enishi and Sanosuke made stern glances at their opponents, Saitou and Shishio. An electric shockwave "thingy" was tingling between the two opposing sides. After they turned their heads in opposite directions and walked away without saying anything.

"It's still the first day and there is already a feeling of aggravation." Misao sighed.

"Hope it doesn't end this way." Yahiko added.

"C'mon guys. Cheer up." Soujiro patted Yahiko and Misao's shoulders.

"What's wrong my child." Shougo asked Kaoru.

"Oh nothing. It's just that…" She sighed and looked up to him.

"Look for another man little girl!" Megumi shouted at her. Fox ears twitched. 

"Hey Megumi stay out of this!"

"Hmm. I see. Well I should leave you be. Your love life isn't my business." Shougo turned around and ambled away.

"Hey wait!" 

Shougo halted.

"The others are about to leave." Then he continued.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Be sure to keep a lookout on your mailboxes." Hiko smiled.

Everyone nodded. Each tribe traveled in different directions.

***

"Home sweet new home." Yumi laced her fingers together between her chest.

Saitou toured around the place. He made to a stop when before him stood a large tree with its green foliage glistening under the faint light.

"Hey guys. Come on over a sec." He called.

"Whoa!" Omasu whistled with astonishment.

"I found some vines." Kenshin brought to them a few.

"Let's get started." Shishio rubbed his hands.

"Huh?" Yumi became confused.

"Lets make a tree house." Tomoe smiled.

"…" No response from Aoshi.

Meanwhile…

"Sano? I think were moving in circles." Kaoru was now tired and impatient.

"What makes you say that?" Studying the map on his hands.

"Why am I getting dizzy?" Misao asked herself while massaging her forehead. 

"I feel as if I'm seeing the same tree, well most of them look alike." Yahiko commented.

"Grrr! That's because we're circling around this stupid tree you idiots if you haven't noticed!" Enishi yelled at them.

"Why didn't you say so?" Omime asked.

"Oh for crying out loud. Give me the map." He seized the map away from Sanosuke's grasp.

He studied it for a moment.

"Baka! You read it upside down."

"Chicken head!" Kaoru teased.

"Don't start on me girly." Sanosuke snarled at her.

"Okay, break it up you two." Shougo separated them both.

"Enishi kun, it says we head that way." He smiled.

"Know what kid? Sometimes that smile of yours gives me Goosebumps."

"Hehehe." He giggled.

B. C. Territory…

"Let me help you with that." Kenshin went to aid Megumi with the rope.

"Don't worry Kenshin, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do a man's work."

"Go girl!" Omasu complimented while she did her part.

"For goodness sake, what a bad taste of interior." Yumi commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The men asked.

"You guys should read House Keeping books once in a while." Tomoe replied.

"Are you ladies implying that we have a bad taste in decorating?" Saitou arched an eyebrow.

"With that thing over there, I'd have to say yes." Tomoe answered.

"You should let us do the finishing touches." Omasu pushed Aoshi to a nearby wooden stool.

"But aren't you ladies tired after the build work?" Kenshin asked.

"Of course not. Never take us women for granted." Megumi answered.

"Fine with me." Shishio agreed.

"Why so I get the feeling of inferiority?" Saitou asked himself.

"Do you think the roof's going to hold if ever rain starts to pour?" Kenshin checked the roof coverings.

"No problem." Shishio answered confidently with his arms crossed.

F. O. tribe…

"Look it's a tree!" Misao shouted.

"Finally!" Yahiko panted.

Everyone rested for a while except Shougo who studied the large structure. 

"Guys…Let's get to work." He ordered them.

"What do you mean work? I'm pooped." Kaoru breathed heavily.

"I mean, let's start working on our abode." He answered.

"But we can camp here. Right?" Misao asked, confused.

"Why do you think they pick such a campsite as this with a large tree on the center?" Enishi asked everyone.

"I don't know? Beats me? Looks like a deco or something. Yeah! An overgrown bonsai!" Sanosuke beamed.

"Talk about Robinson Crusoe." Yahiko whistled.

"Of course not. I think we should make a tree house guys." Omime suggested.

"That's a great idea." Souijiro smiled.

Enishi sighed…

"Do you think the other group also thought of the same idea." Kaoru asked.

"Ha! I think that they are still trying to figure out what to do to?" Sanosuke snickered.

On the other hand…

"Ahh…this is the life…" Shishio rested on a made wooden bed with soft leaves while being fanned with a banana leaf by his beloved Yumi.

Aoshi meditated. Kenshin and Tomoe arranged the stuff. Saitou took off for a walk. Megumi contemplated while Omasu gathered some firewood.

F. O. territory…

Sanosuke was still imagining…

"Hey Sano! Lend a hand!" Yahiko needed help with some wood.

"Yeah!"

Everyone helped in the tree house construction.

"I've got bananas everyone!" Misao waved one in the air.

"I need oreos…" Enishi thought. 

After 3 hours of work…

"Everyone, look at the camcorder." Misao taped everyone's facial expressions after all of their effort.

"Hey!""Yo!""Look at me!"

Omime gazed at the barren wooden floor.

"Just one more thing…Right!" She laid her comfy widespread rug on the floor.

"Hey Omime what's that? Oh cool!" Misao said in a kawai tone.

"So warm…" Souijiro snuggled on it with his smiley stuff toy cuddled.

"Aww! How cute!!!" Everyone gazed at him with innocent looking eyes.

B. C. Territory…

"Say cheese!" Omasu adjusted her polaroid.

"CHEESE!""Click"

"Okay guys. Let's make some fire." Megumi rubbed her hands.

"It's going to be dark." Omasu added.

"Firewood's ready." Kenshin unloaded the wood to the ground.

"Let there be fire!" He chanted.

Shishio used his sword technique to create fire.

"There was fire…" He smiled.

"What should we eat tonight?" Megumi asked.

"Hmm. Since it's our first day here, why don't we open something in the boxes." Yumi suggested.

"Alright!" Everyone agreed.

F. O. territory…Nightfall…

"Hey that's my share!" Yahiko shouted angrily.

"No it's mine!" Sanosuke shouted back.

"C'mon guys…Sharing is loving…" Shougo said.

They didn't listen.

"Looks like it's going to be a long bonding experience." Shougo sighed with disappointment.

"Mine!" "No mine!"

End of day 1…  


* * *

Author's notes: I edited a few stuff. Okay sorry about the women being bit stereotype, I changed that. (I couldn't imagine Yumi handling a sword/doing heavy work). Their Meiji society clashes with ours today. Hehehe ironic as it may seem, I for one am actually a femminist. Am I supposed to say that anywayz, don't worry the ladies will have a major part with the challenges. Yey! ! !


	5. Day 2 & 3

RK Survivor Amazon

Chapter 5

Theme song of Survivor series played…Day 2…

F. O. territory…5:45 am…

Yawn! Misao woke up rubbing her half-opened eyes. She stood up and stretched her body before she paced to the side edges of the tree house. Shougo was already awake and boy does that smell good.

"Whatcha cookin?" She asked.

"Some fish I caught earlier." He answered. 

"Really!" She sounded surprised. 

Without any hesitation, she jumped off, and landing on the ground with a thud, but maintained her balance. The other men were still sleeping under their covers. Kaoru, Yahiko, and Omime woke up and heeded down afterwards.

"I'll go see our mail, 20 meters east right?" Yahiko asked for confirmation.

"Yeah." Omime answered back.

At exactly 6:00 Enishi woke up with a thud, on his face.

"What the hell?" He got up instantly only to find out that it was Sanosuke's foot.

Sano was still asleep, snoring. Soujiro on the other hand mumbled about something in his sleep.

"The smile on your face…" He sang.

Enishi stretched his arms before standing up. He made a serious glance at the sleeping Sano before he executed a kick against his side.  


"Oww! What ya do dat for?!" He snared.

"You hit me, plus you're snoring wakes up the whole neighborhood!"

Seta was wide-awake now. Sano stretched himself before standing up. Enishi headed over to the balcony where he could see a gorgeous view of the landscape and the people down below. Sano followed him. Then both shouted to the other guys.

"Yo guys!" Sano waved at them.

"Views wonderful up here!" Enishi shouted.

As soon as the women tuned their heads at them, they were in disbelief…

"EEEK!" "HENTAI!" "I didn't see anything!" All were screaming which made some birds fly from their perch.

Both Sano and Enishi only wore boxers well, the girls of course were not used to it yet…Eventually they will. Sano had fishbone prints all over while Enishi had…You guessed it, OREOS!

"But this is my favorite!" Sano shouted.

"Cool huh." Enishi smirked.

"C'mon ladies. Its not I'd glare at you if you'll wear your under-things." Sano pleaded.

The girls hit Sano with rocks. Enishi ducked for cover.

"Man does he annoy me!" Kaoru now aggravated.

B. C. territory…6:15 am…

"Guys! Look we've got mail, plus our bandanas together with survivor wears." Omasu waved all the good stuff.

"Yeah!" Saitou smiled.

"Breakfast is ready guys." Kenshin announced.

"Let's eat." Megumi said.

Aoshi made some tea.

"Oh by the way…What does the mail say." Yumi asked.

Shishio studied the meticulously designed note and read it aloud, with an eyebrow raised.

"Men and apes are somewhat alike

Each have five fingers both left and right

But men don't usually cling on trees

As for one, well uses his hands, feet, and knees"

"Huh?" Everyone wondered.

"That is so lame." Yumi crossed her arms.

F. O. territory…

"Huh?"

"I don't get it." Yahiko scratched his head.

"It's probably a challenge related to trees and stuff." Omime spoke.

"Climbing trees?" Kaoru asked.

"What are we Tarzan?!" Sano having a confused state.

***

"Alright guys, today's you're first challenge. Looks like your gear fits perfectly." Hiko said.

"Yeah!" They all replied.

"Okay. I guess you probably are thinking, what the challenge is but before that, Bloody Cigar, tell me how was your first day?" He questioned.

"It was fun after we all help build the tree house." Tomoe answered.

"I did turn out smoothly, no problems with the fire." Shishio added.

"How bout the Fishy Oreo?"

"Well we did have quite a minute problem because of…" Yahiko said.

"What do you mean minute? It was Sano's fault that we turned around in circles!" Kaoru broke off his sentence.

"What?" Sano shouted.

Saitou giggled. Hiko coughed.

"Alright. Let's continue. This challenge is known as Tarzan. First will be the rules. On this side you will see trees."

"Am I omniscient or what?" Sano bragged.

"Rooster head…" Saitou replied.

"Aren't there trees everywhere?" Kenshin asked shyly.

"Duh, anyway the point of this game is to climb up on those 30 ft trees, swing on the vines until you reach the finish line some 200 meters away. You will see borders on the side that will indicate where you are headed. Each team will stay on one side. Each player of each team will be stationed at 8 different checkpoints, which will trigger the next tribe member to move on once given a "five" on the hand. And…"

"Um excuse me Sir but what it the other tribe members get on our way?" Seta asked smilingly.

"I'm getting to that point kid. If he/she has any chance of hitting the opponent, well you may do so to slow him down but if you knock him/her out, then your are disqualified."

"That's so complicated." Omasu said.

"Won't that be dangerous once you fall off?" Misao asked.

"Not too worry about that. The ground below isn't that hard. Well maybe with some cuts, bruises, or maybe…Broken rib cages."

"What!" Everyone gaped.

"No need to worry. Paramedics are sleeping by." He added.

"A test of skill, and agility I must say." Aoshi spoke…Miraculously.

"Dear? I'm not so sure I'm going to…" Yumi had second thoughts.

"Don't be afraid my dear I'm here to protect you." Shishio kissed he forehead.

"Please organize yourselves who should be first in line and so on and so forth. F. O. to the left, and B. C. to the right. Each checkpoint is stationed with a flag. The whole obstacle forms a large circle so I can monitor all of you at the center."

Everyone agreed on their designated place.

"Survivors ready…Go!"

F. O. got to a quick start with Seta first. Shishio followed behind a few feet. Next was Misao who tried to execute a kick at Megumi but missed due to less concentration and hurriedness, which delayed her a bit. B. C. now leading…With precision and grace Enishi caught up with them at an equal pace with his sister Tomoe who glared at him for a moment. He narrowed his eyebrows at her. Kaoru now against Omasu well due to Omasu being trained well, she swung past Kaoru at an instant. Yumi now, together with Omime, this time the tables are turned. Yumi panted for while and pursued as she hears the cheer from her beloved below. F. O. on the lead…Sano against Saitou now. A very close battle indeed. First Saitou, then Sano, then Saitou, then Sano…Both gave their members a "five" together. 

*PAUSE*

"I was first!" Sano hummed.

"Feh! You arrived after me in a few milliseconds!"

"What?!" Sano with a large vein on his forehead.

"Grrr!" Saitou replied angrily.

*CONTINUE*

Yahiko now against Aoshi, which undoubtedly gave Yahiko a hard time of catching up with Aoshi's stealth. This gave B. C. the lead. Cheers being shouted from each tribe, "F. O.!" "B. C.!"

Finally it was Megumi's turn. The F. O. now far behind, but then, there was Shougo…With his extraordinary God speed he sped past Kenshin's own God speed as if a sudden breeze that would leave you still for a moment. That was a very close call. Shogou had no problem finishing well since he was faster than Kenshin.

"Congratulations Fishy Oreo for the first victory." Hiko applauded.

"Woohoo!" They cheered to themselves. 

The B. C. tribe members stayed calm with façade expressions.

"Don't worry. Well get them next time." Kenshin patted Saitou's shoulder.

"Well Battousai…I never expected you to be beaten by someone" Shishio gritted his teeth.

"Now now guys…No one's perfect. Besides…It has just begun." Tomoe grinned.

"Alright F. O., for your reward…You will take home 2 hens and one rooster." Hiko handed to them the cage. 

"Hehehe, you don't need another rooster, you guys already have one." Saitou teased.

"Saitou! I'll get you!" Sano really pissed off.

Seta blocked him and calmed Sano. Sano is really steaming hot.

"You may now head back home. B. C., I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They all nodded with disappointment.

"Hurry back home. With that temperature of yours, you have no problem with cooking." Saitou laughed as he headed back to his own tribe followed by his own fellow members. Trying to hide his anger.

"C'mon. Look on the bright side. It's them who will be meeting for tribal council not us." Omime patted Sano's shoulder.

"Alright I'm calm. I hope he gets to be voted out first." He snickered. 

"Let's get back." Shougo smiled.

"Yeah!" Enishi shouted.

"I can't wait to taste their eggs." Misao chatted with Kaoru.

"Me too." 

***

Day 3…B. C. territory…Personal talks…

Megumi: I was really looking forward on this challenge but unfortunately, we lost. Well it's okay. I just hope it's not me who will be voted off tonight.

Kenshin: Oro?

Aoshi: …(sips some tea)

Saitou: Hmm…All I could think about is that rooster head from the F. O. tribe. Hmph. I'm not going to give up easily. I just hope he's still around when the merge comes…So I can show him who's better. Hahaha…

Tomoe: Hmm, I never thought I could be here. I have no regrets whatsoever of being voted off. I'm satisfied with the experience that's all. 

Yumi: It's hard for me living in this kind of condition. Pretty harder than I imagined it would be. I can't even wash my hair properly nor have a descent bath…If I'm voted off tonight, that's fine with me. Just don't let me eat worms…

Omasu: I really enjoy it out here. Partly the money, and partly the adventure.

Shishio: I can't think of anything to say right now but contemplating on who to vote off that's all. It's the first day and it's hard to think of anyone aside from the other tribe who I have a grudge or a suspicion on but anyway I'll find out later.

F. O. territory…

"Guys lets celebrate by treating ourselves with one of those canned treats!" Misao suggested.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

***

That night…

"Okay, this is it." Omasu sighed and gathered her belongings and torch.

All headed for the tribal council meeting. When they arrived, they sat down on the stools provided. Around them are native huts with other torched objects.

"Welcome to tribal council. So what was the feeling of losing the first challenge?' Hiko asked.

"Disappointed." Megumi answered.

"Have you any idea on who to vote off Saitou?"

"Hmm, that's a hard one, don't know yet. The first person that would pop up on my mind I guess."

"Yumi?"

"Maybe randomly."

"How's the relationship between your tribe Kenshin?"

"So far so good. Teamwork is very crucial here. It disappoints me to say that the other team won. Probably of strategy I guess."

"Anybody else has something to say?"

No one answered.

"Alright. Tomoe, let's start off with you."

She nodded and proceeded to the voting area. She took the pen and scribbled the name. Saitou came after. Followed by Shishio: I really don't want to vote you off but it's either you or my precious Yumi. I'm sorry but I find you as a threat. (Kenshin) Yumi: It's hard for me to decide but since I can't vote myself off then I chose you because I don't like your attitude. (Saitou) The rest went on until finally the last one voted.

"I'll go tally the votes."

After…

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. First vote, Saitou."

"Second vote, Yumi."

"Kenshin."

"Yumi."

"Yumi."

"3 votes Yumi. One more vote then your out."

"Saitou."

"Last vote…Yumi."

Yumi nodded. Shishio embraced her tightly before letting her go. She gave him a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too. Be careful." With teary eyes she got her bag and went over to her torch.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you. But it's time for you to go." Hiko our out the flame on her torch.

"Bye." She waved at them before leaving.

They waved back at her silently. With quiet expressions they contemplated for a while. Shishio cupped his hands against his head depressed.

Survival team played…End of day 3… 

* * *

Author's notes: Okay guys probably a bit dragging here cuz...Well please tell me your views on who you think should win...It tires me to write some stuff so I get to the point. I may still edit this after I'm done with everything K. Bye.

End of day 2 and 3…  



	6. Day 4 & 5

RK Survivor Amazon

Chapter 6

Theme song of Survivor series played…Day 4…

B. C. territory…5:00 am…

"Mou!" Omasu stared at the early morning sky still lying down.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" Saitou walked towards her and made a puff of smoke from his lit cigar.

"Guys? Please keep it down, I'm trying to get some beauty sleep here." Megumi threw a pillow at Omasu.

Omasu smiled. Aoshi meditated on the side corner. As usual…

"Oy! You guys up there! I've prepared breakfast already!" Kenshin waved at them from below.

"It's too early…" Megumi's eyes were half-open. 

"Kenshin let me help you with those." Tomoe helped him.

"Alright I'm awake! You guys need help with fire cuz I'm not feeling all jubilant today." Shishio raised his tone.

"Okay lets eat! Don't worry girls and boys, the game has just started." Omasu said with spirited eyes.

F. O. territory…

At exactly 6:00 Enishi woke up with a thud, on his face again...

"What the hell?" He got up instantly only to find out that it was Sanosuke's foot.

Sano was still asleep, snoring. Soujiro on the other hand mumbled about something in his sleep.

"The smile on your face…" He sang again…

Enishi stretched his arms before standing up. He made a serious glance at the sleeping Sano before he executed a kick against his side.  


Sano was still asleep. Suddenly he moved close to Enishi and tried to kiss him. Smooch…Smooch…Smooch… 

"Eek!!! What ya' tryin ta do man! Stay away from me!!!" Enishi placed his hands against Sano's face to keep him from kissing him.

"Oh my darling! Don't leave me!" Sano spoke out still asleep.

"What's all the commotion there! Can't we all sleep peacefully? Guys what are you dooiing!!! Ahhh!!!" Misao shouted.

"No! It's not what you think noooo!" Enishi still trying to keep Sanosuke away.

Misao darted away from them. Kaoru met her on the way.

"I'm still a minor!!!" Misao shouted as she left the scene.

"Huh?" Kaoru was confused and headed towards Enishi and Sano.

"What the!!! Eek!" She got the nearest thing she could get hold of which was a stool and threw it on Sano.

Boink!!!

"Ahhh!!! That hurts!!!" Sano growled with the pain.

"Sano! What kind of dreams does your mind conjure in your head!" Kaoru shouted at him.

"What? I don't remember? What are you taking about?" He asked with the question marks around.

Enishi was on his side panting as if being chased by a really wild animal for days. He was really…I mean really fuming mad. In an instant he delivered a hard punch on Sanosuke's head.

"What was that for…" Sano was knocked out with a very large bump.

"I'm…not…sleeping…beside…this…lunatic…ever…again!" He panted and let out a sigh.

The rest of the members came up to see what was going on.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Yahiko asked.

"Don't ask." Enishi narrowed his eyebrows.

"Seems like a storm has hit the place." Omime said.

"Sano doesn't look too good." Shougo commented.

"Did both of you have a fight?" Seta asked cheerfully.

"I didn't see anything…I didn't see anything…" Misao was babbling like crazy.

"Don't worry, you can expect anything from Sano." Kaoru said 

"I need my oreos…" Enishi replied in monotone.

B. C. territory…

"Not another corny poem…" Omasu sighed.

"Let's read it anyway." Shishio said.

I love fishes if only they'd wink

But some of their kind isn't what you'll think

So ready yourself and take the dive

But I warn you…Will you still be alive?

"Hmm…not as lame as the first one." Saitou commented.

"Well I guess…we're talking about…ummm…" Tomoe couldn't finish her sentence.

"What?" Omasu asked desperately.

* **

"PIRANHA DIVE! That's our challenge for today girls and boys." Hiko announced.

"A ferocious S. American fresh water fish…" Tomoe keyed in the word piranha on her digital encyclopedia.  


"That's right and were going to deal with the largest of their species." Hiko added.

"Which is?" Yahiko questioned.

"The Pygocentrus piraya. It reaches a length of 60 cm (24 in)." Tomoe continued.

"I should take up courses in Marine Biology." Megumi smiled.

"Alright. On this side you will see a river. The area where you guys will play is limited to 100 meters. We sealed both sides with a 10 ofoot net to prevent the piranhas from being taken to the boundary. Now for each tribe, choose a pair to do this challenge which is to find the 5 out of the 10 golden idols at the bottom of this river. The rest of the tribe members would aid the two by luring the piranhas away from their search. I don't care how you do it as long as you do not kill the fishes. The first pair to find the 5 wins.

Any questions?"

"Um, do we have any protective gear?" Kaoru asked.

"Protective gear…Hmm…Sorry." Hiko answered.

"Oro!"

"…" No reaction from Aoshi.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to decide the pair and plan your strategy." Hiko waited and checked his watch.

F. O.

"I'll go for it." Enishi said calmly.

"You're kidding right?" Misao questioned surprisingly.

"Maybe you wanna go?" Enishi raised an eyebrow.

"No that's okay. Hehehe." She said.

"So Kaoru, how bout you? You know with that face of yours, you could scare those piranhas away without us helping." Sano grinned.

"What! I'm not going to take my chances! What if…My whole beauty will be ruined!"

"Girl, your beauty is already ruined. Haven't you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Yahiko added.

Kaoru punched Yahiko.

"Ow! Why you!"

"Break it up guys. We have a better chance of winning this game if Sanosuke and Enishi were to look for it. I have observed their play. It seems that they could pull this off without getting hurt." Shougo suggested.

"Come to think of it, I don't think you guys are scared of a fish." Omime said.

"C'mon. I've handled a lot of great feats in my life." Sano bragged. 

"Yeah right." Kaoru said sarcastically.

"Speaking of fish, it's making my stomach growl. I feel hungry…" Sano touched his belly.

"Sano, we just had breakfast 30 minutes ago." Seta replied.

"Hmm…I wonder how piranhas taste like." Enishi thought to himself.

B. C.

"Okay guys. That's our plan. While Saitou and me search for the idols while the rest of you follow our stategy okay? Shishio instructed.

"Got it." They answered.

"Times up guys. We're about to commence this challenge."

The two tribes positioned.

"Bloody Cigar, I knew you lost the last challenge, but don't worry. You can win this one. Alright survivors ready…GO!"

PIRANHA TALK…

"Yo buddy, lunch is about to be served."

"C'mon lets get it guys!"

"Woohoo, fresh meat is on the way."

***

"Enishi…I'm starved…I wanna eat fish." 

"C'mon Sano, we can eat after we pull off this challenge, look I think I see one over there."

"Kaoru! You're scaring the fishes away!" Yahiko admonished her.

"What do you mean? I'm attracting them with my beautiful smooth skin!"

"Oro help! I think they're trying to eat me!" Kenshin was being chased by a school of piranhas.

"Baka! Use your sword Kenshin!" Megumi shouted at him.

PIRANHA TALK…

"Eek…Stay away from that one, the one with the pink ribbon and ponytail."

"look guys, it's a skinny one, lets get him first."

"But I want the other one."

"We have a better chance of getting this one."

***

"This leave me no alternative. Hiten Mitsurugi…Ryu SPLASH Sen!"

With this technique he created a barrier of water splash which gave him time to swim farther away from them.

"Tomoe what are you doing?" Omasu asked.

"I'm trying to attract them by creating vibrations in the water with this stick. It attracts them more."

"Let me help you." Aoshi helped her.

"Well it looks like the B. C. is leading with 3 golden idols." Hiko announced.

"Shishio look, the piranhas are guarding that idol." Saitou said.

"I don't care. I'll dive first."

"I found the 3rd one." Enishi said.

"Hi little fishes. Come to me." Seta smiled.

"Come her ya wimpy piranhas! What's the matter, scared of us!" Misao taunted them.

With that remark, the fishes charged towards their direction.

"Ahhh!" Yahiko shouted.

"Sanosuke I need one more idol and it's stuck at the bottom. Oh no I think they're coming this way. Distract them okay."

"Enishi wait…" Before Sano could finish, Enishi dove to get the last idol.

"Darn!"

"It looks like we have a tie here. 4-4." Hiko spoke.

"Come back here you fish!" Saitou chased the fish with the idol on its mouth.

A school of piranhas were heading on Sanosuke's direction.

"Sano! Watch out!" Omime shouted.

"We couldn't stop them!" Misao added.

"Don't worry guys! It's payback time." In an instant Sano placed a bib around his neck and got out his trusty knife and fork.

"LUNCH is served!" He licked his lips with roasted fishes visualizing on his eyes.

With his statement, the piranhas swam away with no hesitation.

"Sano! Don't kill them or we'll be disqualified!" Shougo reminded him.

"I know that! After this is over…I'm going to have some piranhas for lunch…Bwahahaha!!!" He chased them.

"Got it!" Enishi shouted.

"That's the 5th one! We won!" Yahiko shouted.

"Is it over? Who won?" Shishio was confused.

"Alright guys, looks like the Fishy Oreo tribe won again. Sorry. Better luck next time again. Wonderful fight and for your prize, this "sinugbahan" (Grill) set donated by the Aka-Shirobeko." Hiko said.

"Darn it!" Shishio was very angry.

"Hey guys! Does that mean I can eat all of these." He showed them his catch.

"Sure! We'll roast them with this." Yahiko showed him their prize.

"Yeah!" Thay all shouted.

  


B. C.

"I don't get it? We're a perfect tribe. We're sanitary, united…While the other tribe is made up of mostly a bunch of hippie delinquent youngsters. Five out of eight of them to be precise." Saitou commented.

"I'd say…Especially that free-loader Sanosuke." Megumi added.

"C'mon guys…" Kenshin said.

"It doesn't matter if we lose or not." Tomoe tried to cheer them up.

"It's how you play the game." Aoshi spoke miracously.

"Yeah. We'll…It's tribal council tommorow." Omasu said.

"Don't remind me." Shishio is so hot.

"Oops…Sorry." She said.

***

Day 5…F. O. territory…

"It's BARBECUE time!" Sano shouted at everyone.

"Yeah!!!"

"Let's eat!" Misao shouted.

"Wait!" Shougo stopped them.

"Huh?" Yahiko asked.

"Before we eat, let us first thank the Lord for the wonderful gifts he has bestowed upon us all."

"Okay." They all answered.

"Bless us O' Lord and these thy gifts…" He prayed.

Sano mumbled. Enishi nudged him.

"Shhh…" He whispered to Sano.

"Thru Christ our lord Amen." He finished.

"Amen." They all said.

"Now let's eat!" Sano shouted.

"Yeah!" Everybody answered.

"This really taste great. What is it?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh that? What is that doing here? Hmm…It's a frog." Sano answered.

"What?! Pheh…Phew…Phew…" She looked green all over.

"We've got some cassava and bananas here." Yahiko and Misao brought some.

"Hey I know what. Lets play a game with those fruits!" Seta suggested.

"Let's have a…Um…Banana eating contest!" Enishi suggested.

"Good idea." Omime commented.

"Oh…Oh…I love bananas!" Kaoru smiled.

"Contestants ready…Go!" Enishi shouted.

"The more bananas you eat, the better chance of winning." Shougo said.

"Looks like Misao's leading with 3 bananas, Yahiko with 2 and Kaoru with 1.

"So Seta, how come you're not joining." Sano asked him.

"Oh me? No. I'm not a banana fanatic. If it we're rice cake and some nuts, I'd surely join." He smiled.

"Oh no! Looks like Yahiko's the leader now!" Shougo announced.

"Only 60 seconds left guys." Enishi said.

__

"No. I'm not going to be beaten by these. It would be so insulting." Kaoru thought. 

"Oh…looks like its Kaoru leading now with 6 bananas…Who will it be guys?" Seta shouted.

"Hi'm nout woosing towan wuguly gurl waik wuyou." Yahiko told Kaoru with his mouth full.

"Hwand so woud wai." She said also with her mouth full.

"10 seconds…And…3…2…1…STOP!" Enishi said.

"And the winner is…Kaoru with a record of 10 bananas followed by Misao with 8 then Yahiko with 7." Seta congratulated them.

"Huh? I won…I won…I won…!" Kaoru screamed to the top of her lungs. 

"Know what Kaoru, if you eat too much bananas…You'll turn into a MONKEY! Hahahaha!" Yahiko shouted.

"Hey! Why you!" She chased him around.

"That was quite a game." Shougo said.

"I'd say." Seta added.

***

Personal talks…

Shishio: Grrr…I'm not in the mood.

Saitou: I hate that rooster head Sano.

Tomoe: We'll have our chance next time.

Omasu: And Shishio told us that we're the strongest.

Kenshin: Oro…Um…Oro?

Aoshi: I Guess Shishio is not the strongest after all. 

Megumi: These challenges are a bit too extreme…What if somebody gets hurt?! 

Enishi: Fishy Oreo Rulez!!!

Sanosuke: Yeah! Fishy Oreo Rulez!!!

Kaoru: Hmp…I can't wait to vote off that Yahiko and Sanosuke. Just you wait. Hahahaha! Oops sorry…People are watching.

Misao: I love this tribe.

Seta: Smiley…Smiley…Smiley…

Shougo: I thank the God all mighty for blessing my tribe and me.

Omime: Our host seems really nice. (Blush)

Yahiko: Kaoru sucks man…I can't wait to kick her out.

***

Tribal Council…

"Wow. Very disappointing B. C. for having two consecutive losses. How do you guys feel?" Hiko asked.

"Don't ask." Shishio answered.

"Don't mind him." Megumi said.

"Alright since all of you seem too hostile to talk so let's get on with it. Megumi, you go first."

"K." She headed towards the voting area.

The rest followed. Kenshin: Um…Oro…I'm so sorry for voting you off but if I don't then things could get pretty ugly. (Camera shifts towards the boiling Shishio) Know what I mean. Sorry Omasu. Aoshi: I don't like you attitude. That's all. (Shishio). Shishio: I vote for the weak and you're next on my list. Sorry. (Omasu). Everyone finished voting. Hiko now tallied the votes.

"Here it is. Once each is read, the decision is final. First vote, Shishio."

"Second vote, Omasu."

"Omasu."

"Shishio"

"Omasu."

"Shishio."

"Last and final vote…Omasu…It's time for you to go." Hiko put out the flame of her torch.

"Thanks you guys. I had such a great time." She hugged Megumi and Tomoe.

"The rest of you head back to camp. We'll see each other again tomorrow. Be ready."

No one spoke but answered with their eyes as they headed towards their camp as the wind blew silently through the night.

Survival team played…End of day 5…

* * *

Author's notes: Gomenasai minna san for this chapter…So sorry. Too much homework, tests, school stuff, ya' know. _ Don't worry I promise to finish this fanfic. Waah I'm also having summer class, which would also prolong the next chapter…forgive me. Okay that about wraps this chapter up, hope you had a laugh. K bye. 

End of day 4 and 5…


End file.
